peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 December 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12-08 ; Comments *Less of John than usual as he is suffering from a ‘terrible’ cold. *John finds himself warming to both Martin Clunes and Ulrika Jonsson . *A 94 minute recording of a two hour show is available. Tracklistings for the parts of the show not included on any recording are marked § . Details taken from Lorcan’s Tracklisting Database . *Seected dance/international tracks available on File 2/3. Sessions *Trusty, one and only session. Recorded 24 November 1996. No known commercial release. The track 'Unsnowplow' is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Big Black: ‘L Dopa (LP - Songs About Fucking )’ Blast First *Broccoli: ‘Lean (CD - Broccoli )’ Rugger Bugger *Papa Wemba et Viva La Musica : ‘Mokili Ngele (LP - Mokili Ngele)’ Dario Productions *Trusty: ‘Dear Diary’ (Peel Session) *Broadcast: ‘The Book Lovers (12 inch - The Book Lovers EP )’ Duophonic *Shakta & Ping Pong: ‘Between The Nothing (Various Artists 3xLP-Deck Wizards: Goa Gil – Kosmokrator )’ Psychic Deli # @ *John Lee Hooker: ‘No Shoes (LP - Solid Sender)’ Charly @ *Skimmer: ‘Hanging Out W/No-One (7 inch – Uncool )’ Crackle! Records :(JP: ‘Back after the news with very possibly the best record of the year. I think you know what I’m talking about.’) :(8:30 news) *DJ Kaos: ‘Hold Me Now (12 inch )’ Raving Mad # *Trusty: ‘Dana Marie' (Peel Session) *Melys: ‘Adeiladu Fi (CD single – Fragile )’ Ankst *Quickspace: ‘Swisher (CD – Quickspace )’ Kitty Kitty Corporation *Terminalhead & Mr Spee: ‘Twisted System DC Dub (12 inch )’ Push # @ *Füxa: ‘Suspicious (CD - Very Well Organised )’ i *Sleeper: ‘Ha Ha You're Dead (7 inch - Alice EP )’ Indolent Records :(JP: ‘I know it’s very indie, but it still makes my heart go bumpyty bump.’) *Glen Brown & King Tubby: ‘Assack Lawn No. 1 Dub 1 (CD - Termination Dub (1973-79) )’ Blood & Fire # @ *Chip Nelson: ‘Honey For Sale (Various Artists LP - Savage Kicks Volume 9)’ Savage Kicks *Trusty: ‘Diving Watch’ (Peel Session) *Mira Calix: ‘Humba (10 inch – IIanga )’ Warp Records # @ *Broken Dog: ‘Where Will You Go When There's Nowhere Left To Go? (CD - Broken Dog )’ Big Cat Records *Sugar Experiment Station: ‘New Standard World (12 inch – Ultimathule EP )’ Scandinavia Records # @ :(9:30 news) *Tiger(2): ‘Depot (CD - We Are Puppets )’ Trade 2 *Ganger: Unknown *'File 1' ends *Trusty: ‘Unsnowplow’ (Peel Session) § *RL Burnside: ‘Fireman Ring The Bell (CD - Too Bad Jim )’ Fat Possum § *Navigator: ‘At The End Of The Day (7 inch – At The End Of The Day )’ Noisebox § *Arcon 2: 'The Beckoning (12 inch )’ Reinforced Records # @ *Tracks marked # available on File 2 and @ on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-12-08 (incomplete) *2) dat_120.mp3 *3) 1996-12-xx Peel Show LE318 ;Length *1) 01:34:27 *2) 04:00:03 (from 00:12:55 to 00:50:20) *3) 1:32:02 (35:43- 1:11:54) (from 1:06:15 additional to 1) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 120 *3) Created from LE318 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel December 1996 Lee Tape 318 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector Category:Max-dat Tapes